


The Love that Moves the Sun and the Other Stars

by Kibo_Ichiro



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Dancing in space, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Hugging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibo_Ichiro/pseuds/Kibo_Ichiro
Summary: “L’amor che move il sole e l’altre stelle—my will and my desire were turned by love, the love that moves the sun and the other stars.” —Dante
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	The Love that Moves the Sun and the Other Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sonadow fic! I’m really excited. This is basically a reimagining of what happens after they destroy the ARK.

Bright light and burning energy fading away, Shadow the Hedgehog merely floated in endless space for a few moments, his striped arms still outstretched, hardly believing it. 

They had actually done it. 

Shadow panted, slowly lowering his arms to rest at his sides. 

‘This is what you wanted....Right, Maria?’ He thought, grief over his lost friend and sister clogging his throat. 

He tilted his white-gold head back, closing his eyes. He could almost imagine Maria and Gerald smiling down on him, pride and sorrow in equal measure shining in their eyes. 

Of course, Shadow couldn’t have done it without...

The object of his thoughts suddenly barreled into him, flipping them over endlessly in the vastness of space, until Shadow righted them. 

Sonic the Hedgehog made a noise somewhere between a sob and a disbelieving laugh. “We did it...we actually did it, Shads.” Sonic’s golden arms tightened around his waist. 

Shadow’s hands hovered over the other hedgehog’s back, before gently returning the hug. 

“Yes...we did.” 

They remained like that for a few moments that felt like an eternity. Shadow could feel the Chaos energy being exchanged between them. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, oddly enough. 

Surprisingly, Sonic was the one who broke the hug first. 

He held himself at arms length, red eyes made all the more bright by the breathtaking smile on his face. 

Shadow had seen many different expressions on the arrogant blue hedgehog’s face: amusement, joy, shock, fear, anger. But never had he seen such a gentle and content look in Sonic’s eyes. 

And it was all for Shadow. 

His breath caught slightly at the thought. 

Sonic gave another small laugh, before letting go of Shadow to start twirling aimlessly around, humming softly under his breath. The striped hedgehog couldn’t help but think that the younger male was trying to teach the stars how to shine as brightly as him, though they never could. 

Shadow cleared his throat suddenly, arching a brow at his companion “What are you doing?” 

Sonic turned towards him, humming paused. “I’m dancing.” 

Shadow blinked at the simple answer. “I can see that. But...why?” 

Sonic gave a small shrug. “To...you know...celebrate, I guess?” Another shrug. “I just kinda felt like it.” 

All Shadow could think to say was, “Oh.” 

Sonic began humming again, and Shadow couldn’t help but wonder what it must be like to live so freely. To do what you want, when you want, simply because you felt like it. To have the weight of the world on your shoulders, yet still able to find fun wherever you went because you refused to let the hard days win. 

Shadow thought that Maria would have liked him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. 

Shadow met Sonic’s sympathetic stare, and he wondered if the other hedgehog had guessed where his thoughts had begun to wander. 

The golden hedgehog smiled softly before offering Shadow his hand. “May I have this dance?” Almost as if to emphasize his question, he bowed, his gaze never leaving the older male. 

Shadow looked away. “I...don’t know how to dance.” 

Sonic maintained his position. “I’ll always catch you if you stumble and fall, Shads. I promise.” The sincerity of that promise hit Shadow hard, and that’s the only reason he can think of as to why he would accept the offer. 

With a grin that made Shadow’s breathing hitch again, Sonic brought their joined hands up, setting his free hand on Shadow’s waist. Shadow set his other hand on Sonic’s shoulder and they began to dance. 

They started out slow, but for once, Sonic didn’t seem to mind. Luckily, Shadow had always been a fast learner, and caught on quickly. Once he had the hang of it, Sonic began to sing. 

Shadow was immediately entranced by the soft lyrics, the quiet sadness in them yet the burning hope for something better. Sonic’s smooth voice only added to the song, echoing into the suffocating silence of space. They twirled and dipped and spun around, and Shadow found a tiny smile of his own trying to attach itself to his face. Still, he fought it off, so he could concentrate on burning this moment into his mind. 

The duo stopped as the final note of the song echoed. They both panted slightly, foreheads nearly touching, Sonic’s soft smile so bright that Shadow had to close his eyes. Almost immediately, he fell unconscious. Sonic caught him, securing the striped hedgehog in his arms, and gazed down at him as his super form drained away. 

“Rest easy, Shads...I’ve got you.” 

With that, Sonic Chaos controlled them to where his friends were waiting anxiously for their return. 

And somewhere, deep inside Shadow’s locked away heart, something began to blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Please review if you have the time! It would make my day.


End file.
